1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printing method, a portable communication terminal and a portable printer. The present invention relates more particularly to a portable communication terminal such as a cellular phone, a portable printer connected to the portable communication terminal, and a printing method in which image data stored in the portable communication terminal is outputted to the portable printer and the printer prints an image according to the image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile communication technology using cellular phones, etc. has been developed, and the cellular phones have had multiple functions. They have been capable of inputting and outputting image data.
However, a cellular phone can not display an image of high quality since its liquid crystal display is small and the number of pixels are small, and it can not store the image data due to its small storage capacity and poor performance. In addition, when the liquid crystal display is displaying an image, the other functions can not be used.
If a portable printer can print the image when the cellular phone receives the image data, the printed image of high quality can be looked at soon and the image data can be stored. It is convenient for the user.
If the portable printer has a liquid crystal display that displays print information at color adjustment, editing, etc., the portable printer can not be small, light and inexpensive.
If the portable printer has push buttons and the user operates push buttons of the cellular phone and the push buttons of the printer, the operation is troublesome and the printer can not be small, light and inexpensive.